Blue! Crimson, Blue!
by Ringo Kouichi
Summary: Sasuke tersadar setelah dua bulan koma,satu matanya berganti menjadi sapphire. Belum lagi ia dikejutkan dengan berita bahwa Naruto gugur saat melawan Juubi. Benarkah Naruto meninggal? Lalu siapa ANBU baru yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto? "baka! Aku bukan Naruto!"/"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku, dobe." Terdengar suara berat Sasuke mengintimidasi/"Menma nii-chan/


**Blue! Crimson, Blue!**

Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasunaru & Menmanaru

Rate : T

Genre: Romance & Drama, -Ngarepnya Sih Humor -,- *sigh

**Summary: **

Sho ai. Sasunaru. Menmanaru. Semi AU. Sasuke tersadar setelah dua bulan koma satu matanya berganti menjadi sapphire. Belum lagi ia dikejutkan dengan berita bahwa Naruto gugur saat melawan Juubi. Benarkah Naruto meninggal? Lalu siapa ANBU baru yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto? Penuh perjuangan Sasuke menemukan dobe-nya. Complicated/humor/romance/drama/shota/miss typo/alur amburadul/nubi.

"baka! Aku bukan Naruto!"/"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku, dobe." Terdengar suara berat Sasuke mengintimidasi/"Menma nii-chan/.

~Ringo present:~

**Blue! Crimson, Blue!**

**Chapter 01 **

Dari yang Sasuke rasakan, semuanya hampa. Bahkan di sekelilingnya hanya ada gelap, tidak ada apa pun yang dapat Sasuke tangkap sebagai objek. Ia sendirian disana, berdiri menghadap entah arah angin apa. Uchiha Sasuke memejamkan maniknya perlahan, dan mulai mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang ia ingat sebelum semuanya menggelap begini. Uchiha bungsu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Suara yang ia dengar semakin jelas, suara cempreng khas 'dobe' yang dikenalnya sejak di akademi dulu.

**Flashback on**

"Hei teme!" Naruto terengah dengan cakra kyuubi yang timbul tenggelam. Sosok rubah andalannya sudah tidak ada sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Demi melindungi host-nya, ia menahan serangan bola cakra juubi yang bergabung bersama Madara. Kini, rubah ekor sembilan itu, tengah memulihkan kekuatannya dan menyokong Naruto dari dalam.

"Hn." Orang yang dipanggil Naruto, membalas singkat tanpa menoleh. Susanoo dengan pedang miliknya sibuk menghalau ratusan jarum cakra yang menghujam arah mereka. Berdua, mereka yang tersisa. Sedang teman mereka yang lain satu persatu tumbang. Mereka harapan terakhir Konoha, dua pemuda tanggung yang sempat dianggap bahaya bagi Konoha, sekarang bertaruh nyawa demi Konoha. Konyol memang.

"Ayo kita akhiri kakek tua ini!" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

Sasuke akhirnya mengarahkan manik sharingan pada pemuda ber-dress code orange tersebut. Sharingan Sasuke merekam cengiran lebar Naruto, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengakui bahwa senyuman itulah yang membuat Uchiha selalu rindu dengan Konoha. Ia mulai gila? Entahlah. Ia tidak peduli. Berada di ujung tipis sekat hidup dan mati membuat Sasuke tidak peduli dengan tetek bengek kewarasan. Toh, dihadapannya berdiri kokoh monster yang jauh dari kata waras.

"Hei teme! Jangan melamun!" tepukan pada bahu kiri Sasuke membawanya kembali ke alam sadar.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Naruto menatap ragu.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, ayo saatnya kita gunakan jurus itu." pupil marun sharingan melebar. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya sendiri.

"Apa! Kau gila Naruto!" Sasuke akhirnya angkat suara, ia sudah dari dulu tahu kalau Naruto itu tidak ketulungan bodohnya tapi untuk kali ini ia sudah sangat keterlaluan. Apa yang ada dipikirannya ketika mengatakan akan melakukan jurus terlarang itu? Apa ia akan mengorbankan dirinya demi Konoha yang busuk ini? Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak setuju!" uchiha menolak cepat.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain teme!" pemuda orange itu bersikeras.

Sasuke mendelik tidak setuju.

**Blarrrr…. **

Sebuah bola cakra berwarna hitam mengenai susanoo Sasuke, membuat tubuh sosok besar itu retak di bagian kanan. Sebagai efeknya, Sasuke terpukul mundur. Turut merasakan dampak serangan pada barrier terakhirnya

"Kumohon Sasuke." Tanpa aba-aba Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke, membuat pemilik sharingan tersentak. Dadanya seolah tersengat aliran listrik kecil yang membuat jantung Uchiha terakhir berdetak lebih cepat. Manic sapphire Naruto menatap lekat sharingan, Sasuke menutup mata dan mengalihkan wajahnya pada arah lain.

"Terserah kau saja, dobe!"

Sasuke pasrah dengan permintaan Naruto, tidak ada gunanya terus melawan dan berdebat dengan Naruto. Tidak ada pilihan lain juga tersisa untuk mereka mengalahkan Madara, Sasuke bukan seorang super yang dapat mengalahkan monster purba dan kakek-kakek penuh dendam dengan satu serangan 'alakazam'. Dalam sebuah realita, mereka selalu dihadapkan pada kondisi sulit. Apalagi saat perang begini, keputusan cepat mutlak diperlukan. Tapi entah kenapa sebagian diri Sasuke tetap tidak menyetujui rencana Naruto. Sedang sebagian dirinya yang lain, selalu ingin mengiyakan apa pun yang Naruto katakan. Tidak bohong kalau salah satu alasan ia membatu Konoha adalah karena si bocah pirang berisik di sampingnya ini.

"Baik Sasuke, kita mulai sekarang!" Naruto melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke dan berlari mendekati Juubi. Sasuke mengekor dibelakang, ia menonaktifkan susanoo miliknya. Saat tangan tan lepas dari alabaster Sasuke sebuah firasat terbersit, ada rasa tidak rela dan ada rasa ia membuat keputusan yang salah.

Tapi apa daya, semua sudah kepalang basah. Naruto sudah sampai pada jarak yang cukup dekat kalau ingin mati karena serangan mematikan Juubi. Pemuda orange itu membuat segel yang menyebabkan cakra merah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Semakin pekat dan massif sepeti bola padat, detik selanjutnya dari bola tersebut berpendar cahaya oranye menyilaukan, perlahan sosok rubah berekor sembilan muncul. Sasuke paham kode itu, ia turut membuat segel jurus, membuat susanoo yang sempat nonaktif menjadi aktif kembali, hanya saja kini susanoo bergabung dengan kyuubi.

Kedua remaja itu tengan berusaha mengalahkan juubi sekuat tenaga, sedang dari pihak rival ia pun tidak tinggal diam. Monster hitam tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar, membuat bola cakra hitam yang sangat besar, lebih besar dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Bola cakra tersebut menghisap benda apa pun disekitarnya layaknya black hole. Pohon, batu, mayat, shinobi, apa pun. Ninja medis yang dikomando Tsunade sampai kalang kabut menyelamatkan shinobi yang terluka di sekitar tempat pertempuran itu.

Bola cakra juubi sudah siap, demikian dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dua buah kekuatan besar berbenturan membuat cahaya putih menyilaukan dan gempa yang amat dahsyat. Terdengar raungan Juubi, para manusia di sekitar tempat tersebut hanya dapat menahan napas, menunggu perjudian antara dihup dan mati yang dilakukan oleh dua orang pemuda ujung tombak konoha. Cahaya putih terus meluas, disusul cedawan raksasa yang membumbung tinggi di langit merah Konoha.

**Boooom…**

Ledakan besar terjadi, energi yang meluap melemparkan sosok sosok di padang pertempuran tersebut. Kacau, semua berantakan. Cekungan besar terbentuk dari tempat cendawan raksasa. Medan yang sebelumnya hutan lebat kini hanya tampak seperti lahan tandus yang retak dan berlubang disana-sini.

Para shinobi yang berlindung mulai memberanikan diri mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, termasuk Tsunade. Hokage wanita dengan dada besar tersebut berjalan medekati cekungan besar, mencari tahu kondisi dua bocah yang nekat menyerang juubi. Amber Tsunade terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar. Air mata lolos dari amber begitu saja, tak tebendung. Dihadapannya… tidak! Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

**Flashback off**

Gelap…

Disekitar Sasuke masih gelap, nampaknya pemuda bersurai dark blue itu sudah menyerah dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya. Mungkin ia sudah mati. Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Sasuke" sebuah suara mengejutkan Sasuke, suara yang familiar.

"…suke" Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya, tidak bisa, dengan onyx biasa ia mencari disisi manapun tempat itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sang pemilik suara. Uchiha muda mulai berlari, apapun yang terjadi ia harus menemukan sumber suara tersebut, menemukan dobe-nya.

"Sasuke bangun!" suara itu semakin jelas, ia yakin kalau Naruto juga ada di tempat ini. Persetan kalau ia mati, asalkan ia bersama dengan orang itu. Ia rasa, mati pun akan lebih baik. Lagi pula apa harapan bagi seorang missing nin pada desa yang sudah ia khianati. Sasuke terus berlari namun ruang gelap itu masih tak berujung, suara panggilan terus bergema nyata di telinganya, tapi ia tidak dapat melihat. Kami-sama sedang mempermainkannya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke terlonjak, sentuhan pada pundaknya membuat ia sadar. Membuka maniknya perlahan, semuanya tampak kabur. Matanya belum dapat fokus dan ketika ia mencoba untuk lebih fokus pada apa di ruangan itu justru kepalanya semakin bernyut sakit.

"Syukurlah kau sadar Sasuke-kun" Sasuke tahu pemilik suara itu, gadis merah jambu yang selalu mengejarnya. Samar ia melihat kalau gadis itulah yang menggoncang tubuhnya. Bahkan sakura masih di hadapannya sekarang.

"Syukurlah… syukurlah…. Gadis itu terus bersuara meski bergetar, ia memeluk Sasuke erat. "Syukurlah…"

"Lepaskan aku Sakura" mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura segera melepas pelukannya dan berdiri menjauh. Tampak gadis itu cukup kecewa dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke semakin fokus dan kepalanya masih berdenyut. Ia sudah dapat melihat lebih baik kalau di ruangan itu ada Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune, dan Yamato yang kesemuanya sama-sama menatap ke arahnya. Sebenarya ada satu yang janggal, sosok orange yang sedari tadi ia dengar tak terlihat. Ingin ia bertaya, tapi harga diri Uchiha menahannya. Naruto masihlah rival bagi Uchiha Sasuke, meskipun di sudut lain ada perasaan asing yang mulai tumbuh.

"Untunglah kau bisa sadar Sasuke, koma selama dua bulan bukan sesuatu yang dapat diremehkah." Hokage kelima mendekati tubuh berbalut seragam rumah sakit, diperiksanya tanda-tanda vital bocah Uchiha itu. Merasa tidak ada yang salah Tsunade kembali pada tempatnya semula.

Sedang Sasuke, ia merasa aneh dengan orang-orang yang berkumpul dan terus menatapnya. Memang apa yang salah dengan drinya, oh ia lupa kalau ia adalah missing nin. Ia rasa mereka sedang mengutuknya karena ingat perbuatannya dulu. Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" tidak tahan dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ia artikan, Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Uh oh itu…" Shizune mencoba menjawab tapi Tsunade segera memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar si asisten diam.

"Tidak ada, kami hanya menunggumu sadar." Tsunade melanjutkan.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, merasa ada yang ganjil dengan jawaban wanita berdada besar tersebut. Tindakan orang orang di ruangan itu tidak biasa di mata Sasuke, Kakashi yang terus diam dan Sakura yang menangis sesenggukan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Sasuke menatap sinis lima orang di depannya.

"Maa~ kau berlebihan Sasuke~"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Sasuke bangun dari ranjangnya namun segera terhuyung. Yamato yang berdiri tak jauh dari remaja 18 tahun tersebut menahannya agar tidak jatuh dan membentur lantai.

"Menjelaskan apa maksudmu bocah!"

"Sshh… " Sasuke mengeram. "AKU TAHU KALIAN TIDAK BISA MEMPERCAYAIKU. KALIAN AKAN MEMASUKKANKU KE PENJARA KAN! AKU SEORANG MISSING NIN!" Sasuke mengambil sebuah kunai dari tas Yamato dan menjadikan ninja itu sebagai sandra. Yamato yang terkejut tidak sempat mengelak.

"HENTIKAN TINDAKAN BODOHMU, SASUKE! KAU MEMBUAT BOCAH ITU AKAN KECEWA DI ATAS SANA!"

'di atas sana'? apa maksud ucapan Tsunade. Sasuke mengernyit. Dan ia tidak akan salah mengartika bocah itu sebagai orang lain selain… Naruto. Lutut Sasuke mendadak lemas, otaknya mulai menyambung premis yang ada. Ia koma selama dua bulan, dan Naruto… cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menekan kunai makin erat pada leher Yamato sehingga yang bersangkutan meringis sakit karena darah yang mulai mengucur.

"APA MAKSUD UCAPANMU TSUNADE!" Sasuke membentak, tidak terima dengan kerja otaknya sendiri.

"Sasuke, berhentilah. Kumohon.!" Sakura bergerak maju dengan air mata yang berlinang, Sasuke merubah pandangan pada gadis merah jambu tersebut.

"Jelaskan padaku Sakura!" bentak Uchiha bungsu. Sakura terkejut, tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

"SAKURA!" paksa Sasuke tidak sabar

"Naruto… hiks hiks… Naruto ia… sudah meninggal" jantung Sasuke seolah berhenti berdetak. Itu suatu kenyataan yang mustahil. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia masih hidup sedangkan Naruto tidak. Ia memiliki Kyuubi yang dapat menyembuhkannya seketika, jadi mati itu mustahil bagi Naruto. Sasuke mulai sulit megendalikan emosi dan pikirannya.

**Crass…**

Ia gunakan kunai untuk menggores lengan kiri Yamato hingga sang korban tersungkur. Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut dan memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap dengan Sasuke yang mungkin akan semakin liar. Benar saja Sasuke berlari, menuju Tsunade yang tampak bersiap dengan tinjunya. Namun belum ia sampai tiba-tiba saja mata kirinya berdenyut sakit membuat keseimbangan Sasuke goyah. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Kakashi untuk menahan tubuh Sasuke.

"Terimalah kenyataan Sasuke, Naruto sudah meninggal." Kakashi sekali lagi membisikkan kalimat yang memicu amarah Sasuke

"ARRRRRHGHH!" Uchigha bungsu berteriak tidak menerima kenyataan begitu saja. Dan rasa sakit di mata kirinya terus menjalar hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa berat.

**Traaang…**

Kakashi akhirnya mampu mengunci kedua tangan Sasuke dan membuat kunai milik Yamato jatuh tepat di dekat kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa matanya semakin panas, dan sebentar lagi ia tahu ia akan menangis. Perlahan ia turunkan kepalanya. Menunduk dalam dengan mata terpejam. Saat ia membuka matanya ia melihan sapphire yang terpantul dari kunai Yamato. Sapphire yang jelas ia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Naruto"

Sasuke mengucapkan nama itu dengan suara tercekat. Ia memang melihat sapphire Naruto, tapi biru itu kini ada di mata kirinya.

"AAAARRRRGHHH~!"

….

….

Sasuke koma selama dua bulan, tepat setelah ia dan Naruto melakukan jurus terakhir yang mengalahkan juubi. Sasuke terluka berat, mata kirinya bahkan sampai tidak bisa digunakan, sedang Naruto ia sempat sadar saat Tsunade menghampirinya namun kondisi Naruto jauh lebih buruk dari Sasuke. Jelas karena dia memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng. Tsunade mendengar ucapan terakhir bocah yang selalu ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

"Tolong selamatkan Sasuke, dan…" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri. "beri dia mataku, aku tidak mau ia memakai perban seperti Danzo, ia pasti akan sangat sebal hehehe" Naruto melempar cengirannya pada wanita yang maniknya mengalirkan air mata sejak tadi.

"Bocah bodoh!"

Detik selanjutnya Naruto tak bergerak, tak bernapas. Pahlawan konoha itu bahkan belum mendengar namanya yang dielukan sebgai penyelamat tapi ia sudah…mati.

….

….

Sasuke tidak menghadiri acara pemakaman Naruto, ia datang saat tanah makam Naruto sudah kering. Dua bulan ditambah dua minggu setelah ia sadar dan mengamuk. Dari yang Sasuke dengar pemakaman Naruto berjalan penuh haru dan seluruh Konoha berkabung atasnya. Bagi Sasuke yang kini tengah memandang sebuah nisan bertuliskan Naruto, ia pun turut mati bersama dengan Naruto. Kebodohannya karena tidak kunjung menyadari perasaan aneh saat bersama Naruto, bertahun-tahun dan Sasuke tidak menyadarinya bahkan sampai saat terakhir ia tidak sadar. Dan waktu dimana ia tahu perasaanya Naruto sudah tidak ada, untuk selamanya. Sasuke meletakkan setangkai bunga matahari di atas nisan Naruto. Bunga orange itu seperti Naruto memiliki warna yang membuat mata sakuke sakit karena terlalu cerah, tapi bunga itu juga yang membuat sensasi hangat dihatinya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Seorang ANBU tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke tidak serta merta berbalik, ia masih setia menghadap tempat peristirahata terakhir dobe-nya.

"Tetua desa memanggil anda." baru saat ANBU bertopeng 'tiger' mengatakan kalimat itu Sasuke berbalik, menampilkan satu maniknya yang menjadi sharingan. ANBU yang tengah berjongkok tersebut tampak terkejut. Dihadapannya seorang Uchiha berdiri mantap dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, air wajah itu mengeras dan buku-buku tangan Sasuke memutuh karena ia menggangam tangannya erat. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba, ia tetap tidak bisa mencintai konoha.

….

….

"Oh jadi ini yang namanya Konoha." Seorang pemuda tanggung dengan rambut jabrik dan tiga garis melintang di kedua pipinya menatap takjub pada gerbang besar yang bertuliskan **'Konoha Gakure'**. Baru kali ini ia menapakkan kaki di tempat asing ini, manic sapphirenya sedari tadi mengamati sekeliling, tampak rusak diberbagai sisi. Pemuda itu manggut-manggut, ia sudah dengar dari ninja seniornya kalau konoha beberapa waktu yang lalu baru mengalami pertempuran dahsyat. Bahkan kepala desanya juga ikut membantu. Dan kedatangannya sekarang tak lain karena ia akan menjadi ninja tambahan karena skuadron konoha berkurang drastis. Pemuda tersebut kembali berjalan menuju sisi kiri gerbang dimana ada dua orang yang ia tahu sebagai penjaga tengah bercakap-cakap.

"Sumimasen, ano… kalian bisa memberi tahuku dimana tempat tinggal Hokage?" pemuda itu berkata sopan. Sedang dua orang penjaga gerbang tersebut melihat sosok dihadapanya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan mata yang terbelalak.

….

….

"Sasuke, para tetua telah memutuskan kalau kau akan menjadi Hokage keenam" seorang wanita tua yang notabene sebagai juru bicara dewan berkata tegas.

Sasuke uchiha sudah menduga kalau tujuan ia dipanggil ke tempat ini adalah untuk mendengar ucapan tidak berguna dari seorang nenek tua. Gigi Sasuke bergemeretak dan buku jarinya memutih. Biar wajahnya tetap datar tapi jauh dalam hati emosinya bergemuruh. Mereka dengan seenaknya membuat keputusan pada shinobi, seolah shinobi adalah boneka tak berperasaan. Sudah cukup dengan Itachi, kini ia dihadapkan pada kasus yang sama.

"Aku menolak." Akan lebih baik jika ia berhenti menjadi ninja dan keuar dari Konoha. Tidak ada alasan dia tetap tinggal disini.

"TIDAK BISA!" sorang kakek tua menggebrak meja dengan wajah emosi. Disampingnya seorang tua yang lain mecoba menenangkan.

"KAU HARUS MAU UCHIHA! TAPI MEMANG UCHIHA TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA!" tch… pria itu mendecak sebal setelah berkata sinis. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menampilkan mangekyo saringan pada mata kanan. Ia bergerak cepat menuju pria tua yang merendahkan klan-nya.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" suara Tsunade menghentikan usaha penyerangan Sasuke dan mimik ketakutan si pria tua. Sasuke membatu di tempat, Untuk saat ini hanya Tsunade yang memihak dan percaya pada dirinya. Beberapa hari yang lalu wanita itu mengatakan kalau ia akan berhenti menjadi Hokage, tidak hanya Sasuke yang depresi karena kematian Naruto. Tsunade pun mengalami hal yang sama, selain fisik sennin wanita itu terluka berat ia pun dihantui dengan mimpi buruk. Masih belum ada kedamaian setelah perang.

"Kau harus memilih Uchiha Sasuke, menjadi Hokage atau menjadi buronan lima Negara." Uchiha mendecih, mereka menjebaknya pada pilihan sulit. Menjadi buronan sama artinya dengan ia mengantar nyawa pada shinobi lain. Ia masih bisa berpikir logis untuk bertahan hidup. Ya ia harus hidup demi Naruto.

Sasuke diam, masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Kami memberimu waktu satu hari untuk berpikir. Kuharap kau dapat memilih keputusan dengan bijak, jangan kecewakan harapan Nar-" menggunakan jurus langkah cepat Sasuke sudah menekan tetua yang berbicara dengan pedang miliknya. Matanya berkilat marah, dan sang tetua sudah memandang horror dengan keringat dingin mengucur. Para ANBU dari luar ruangan bergerak masuk, bersiap apabila ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan, namun isyarat tangan Tsunade justru menahan tindakan para ANBU itu, dan seolah berkata 'biarkan Sasuke'.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Naruto, mulut kotor kalian tidak pantas mengucapkan namanya." Sasuke mendesis dalam. Para tetua semakin tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan Uchiha terkhir tersebut. Detik selanjutnya Uchiha Sasuke sudah menghilang dari ruangan. Tubuh tetua merosot jatuh. Inikah calon Hokage mereka selanjutnya? Demi eksistensi Konoha keputusan gila apapun menjadi waras bagi mereka.

….

….

Sosok jabrik yang baru memasuki Gedung Hokage memandang bingung dengan tangannya menggenggam topeng 'kitsune'. Sudah lima belas menit ia berjalan-jalan di ruang yang didominasi warna krem dan merah itu namun sosok yang disebut Hokage tak kunjung terlihat juga.

Ha-ah… ia menghela napas lelah. Bodohnya ia, kenapa tidak bertanya lagi pada orang lain. Sedikit terburu-buru ia menghampiri orang yang dapat ia tangkap dari manik sapphire jernih miliknya. Seorang pemuda berambut 'pantat ayam; ia lihat sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan, ia sedikit ragu untuk bertanya pada orang tersebut karena aura orang itu tampak sedikit suram. Namun, didera frustasi berkepanjangan tidak menemukan ruang Hokage membuat ia ambil jalan nekat.

Sosok pemuda yang kini memasang topeng 'kitsune' sembrono di samping wajahnya membungkuk hormat pada pemuda 'pantat ayam' beriris heterokromatik.

"maaf mengganggu, bisa kau beritahu dimana ruang Hokage?" pemuda itu berkata dengan wajah datar. Pemuda pantat ayam dihadapannya membelalak terkejut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Fakta dan apa yang ia lihat sedang tidak berada pada satu garis lurus. Sang penanya sedikit menautkan alisnya, menunggu si 'pantat ayam' yang tak kunjung menjawab.

"lurus saja, ruang ketiga di kanan." Sasuke mejawab masih dengan ekspesi terkejut dan pandangan yang tak beralih dari sosok yang lebih pendek dihadapannya. Pemuda itu sekali lagi membungkuk sambil mengucapka 'arigatou' cepat. Kemudian sosok itu berlari dengan jurus langkah cepat. Sasuke mematung di tempatnya. Kilasan Naruto di kepalanya bergerak cepat, pemuda yang baru saja dilihatnya… adalah Naruto, bukan? Sasuke harus memastikannya sekali lagi. Uchiha berbalik badan cepat, berlari menyusul pemuda yang beberapa detik yang lalu bertanya padanya.

Menabrak beberapa orang.

Tersandung sendiri.

Dan merutuki kebodohannya.

Masih dengan napas terengah Sasuke sampai di ruang yang di atas kusen pintunya bertuliskan **'Hokage'**. Matanya menyapu pandang, mecari sosok yang ia kejar. Sayang yang ia temui justru sosok yang paling malas ia temui. Shimura Sai.

"Yo Sasuke, ada yang bisa kubantu." Sai tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke, Uchiha itu tidak peduli entah itu senyum palsu atau tidak.

"Dimana Naruto?"

Sai memiringkan kepalanya, tersirat raut tidak mengerti. Sasuke sadar ia mengucapkan kalimat yang salah.

Ia mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Maksudku dimana ANBU yang baru saja masuk ke ruang ini? ANBU bertopeng rubah."

"Ooh… anak baru itu." Sai mengatupkan dua tangannya, menimbulkan suara 'plok' pelan. "ia baru saja pergi."

Sasuke mendengus kecewa, bodohnya ia karena tidak segera menahan dia tadi. Ia yakin kalau anak itu adalah Naruto. Terlalu mirip jika ia adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

"Siapa ANBU itu?" intonasi kalimat Sasuke lebih pada perintah daripada pertanyaan. Sai menangkap sesuatu, ia menyeringai tipis. Sayang pikiran Sasuke yang tengah tidak fokus tidak menyadari air muka mantan ANBU Root itu.

"ANBU tambahan dari Kiri." Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan siap berlalu pergi.

What he hell! Si pucat itu hanya memberi tahu sebatas itu. Well, ia juga pucat dan… hei! Andai Sasuke kaya ekspresi ia pasti sudah marah dan mencak-mencak mendengar jawaban Sai yang sekenanya ini.

Sai sendiri ia merasa cukup puas mengerjai Sasuke.

"Katakan lagi tentang anak itu!" mau tidak mau Sasuke mengikuti arah langkah Sai yang mlengganng keluar, bisa ia lari keluar dan mencari si ANBU tambahan tapi Konoha sangat luas, bung! Hal seperti itu bukanlah tindakan cerdas.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa." Sai memberi Sasuke ekspresi kecewa, Sasuke berani bersumpah seratus persen kalau ekspresi itu hanya pura-pura.

"Katakan Shimura!" emosi Sasuke mendekati ubun-ubun.

Sai menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, ingin ia telan si pucat ini bulat-bulat.

"Aku tidak bisa, informasi tentang ANBU adalah informasi rahasia. Aku hanya bisa memberitahu hal ini pada Hokage." Sai kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sebelum itu ia mengatakan kalimat yang mengandung provokasi. Konspirasi entah dengan tetua atau Tsunade.

"Aku tahu kau direkomendasikan menjadi Hokage, dan sebagai informasi aku adalah asisten Hokage yang baru. Jaa Sasuke!"

Baiklah, spertinya Sasuke sudah menemukan alasan untuk menjadi Hokage. Uchiha bungsu menyeringai setan. Ia harus cepat kembali ke mansionnya. Bisa berbahaya jika ada yang melihat ia tertawa terbahak. Ya ia akan mendapatkan anak itu, apa pun caraya, ANBU itu adalah Naruto. Demi apa ia terobsesi dengan ANBU baru dan menganggapnya sebagai Naruto.

….

….

"117" sosok ANBU baru yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sai tadi berdiri dihadapan sebuah pintu kayu bernomor 117. Ia tengah ada di salah satu apartemen sederhana di Konoha, tempat tinggalnya selama ia bekerja disini. Ia memasukkan anak kunci pada lubang dibawah kenop pintu, aroma khas cat baru tercium saat pintu terbuka. Sepertinya ruangan ini memang sengaja dipersiapkan untuk skuadron tambahan seperti dirinya.

Melenggang masuk, ia menanggalkan tas besar yang sedari tadi ia gendong dan topeng 'kitsune' yang tersemat di kepala bersurai raven miliknya. Yah, ia bersurai raven, bermata sapphire dan memiliki tiga tanda lahir aneh di pipi. Di ambilnya sebuah note book kecil bertuliskan 'Menma', namanya. Ia tidak segera membersihkan kamar tapi malah memilih membuat laporan dan segera mengirimkannya pada kepala desanya. Menma hanya menulis beberapa kalimat dan menyobek kertas tersebut. Kemudian ia melakukan segel,

'**poof' **

seekor burung gagak dengan topeng kitsune muncul dari asap yang mengepul, Menma sematkan laporan pada kaki burung tersebut dan si burung hitam meninggalkan ruang apartemen sederhana seorang Menma.

**-bersambung-**

**Oh hai-hai! Salam kenal ! saya Ringo~ dari fandom sebelah hehe… saya sedang mencoba peruntungan di fandom ini. Cari jodoh istilahnya *halah**

**Gomen kalau masih abal, ide pasaan, alur amburadul, ide acak kadul, dan sebagainya… saya masih butuh kritik dan saran…**

**Terimakasih bagi yang mau membaca…**

**Akhir kata ' R-E-V-I-E-W'…**

**Jaaa…. :D**


End file.
